


【超蝙】Do You Bleed？

by AquaHyacinth



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22416664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaHyacinth/pseuds/AquaHyacinth
Summary: 蝙蝠侠问超人会不会流血。然而超人让他流血了（咳）。"Do  you  bleed?""You  will."
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	【超蝙】Do You Bleed？

"Em...Ah."  
Bruce试探性的抬起手，牵动伤处带来的疼痛让他不由得啧了一声。  
还挺疼。Bruce皱着眉头，听到了身后轻微的风声，落地的声音，还有脚步声。  
尽管对方只走了几步。  
“你很闲啊，氪星人。”  
温热的掌心轻轻覆在腰侧，Bruce不由轻轻颤了颤。对方犹豫着没开口，只在他受伤的腰侧抚摸着，“你在流血。”是笃定的语气。  
“我当然会流血。”Bruce的声音带着战斗后的些微疲倦，“我是个人。你当所有人都跟你一样吗？”  
沉默。只有沉默，Clark似乎已经学会了如何应对蝙蝠侠尖酸刻薄的询问，又好似没学会，所以只有沉默。沉默到Bruce已经开始考虑该怎么拯救一下这场岌岌可危的对话了。  
“我想看看你的伤口。”超人抢先拯救了气氛，又像怕自己语气太过强势般开口补充，“可以吗？我知道你不太喜欢我……”  
好吧，没人能拒绝那对钴蓝色的眼睛。尤其是他们这样期待着看着你的时候。“嗯……你知道，我当时不太清醒……”Clark笨拙的解释到。这时即使穿着制服，也不影响他变回那个在堪萨斯长大的小镇男孩。  
已经摘下了面罩的蝙蝠侠微不可见的点了点头，像是一只高傲的、屈尊降贵的大猫，看着危险又无害。  
实际上……也是危险却又“无害”。嗯，不过打起人来挺疼的……Clark在心里补充了一句。  
纤薄贴身的凯夫拉纤维制服从腰上拉开，上身被包裹着的大半皮肉都暴露了出来。入目是一片大面积的挫伤，瘀血已经凝固，在皮肤之下结成了骇人的绛紫色。Clark小心的用柔软的指腹摩擦皮肉，考虑着该不该用透视检查一下蝙蝠侠的骨头。“Boy，你是在爱护你农场里刚出生的小羊羔吗？我可不是那种脆弱的生物。”不知是不是脱下了面罩和制服的原因，蝙蝠侠的语气里少了几分咄咄逼人，多了几分Bruce Wayne式的调侃。  
他现在就是Bruce Wayne，而不是蝙蝠侠。Clark在心里默念道。Bruce Wayne比蝙蝠侠好应对多了。他再次在心里补充。至少说出来的话更好听。  
当然，这并不影响他觉得蝙蝠侠的声音性感。  
“我可以检查一下你的骨头吗？”他犹豫着开口，“你似乎……看起来不太好。”  
“不需要，”Bruce沉默了一会，“Clark，你这是多此一举。”  
Clark觉得身边的Bruce又变回了蝙蝠侠。他有些郁闷，决定再次回以沉默。  
“Superman，”最后蝙蝠侠硬梆梆的开口，“你硌着我了。”  
Clark触电般收回了搁在对方身上的手，“抱、抱歉……”  
“……你先出去吧，我自己处理。”

Bruce觉得有些头疼。然后Bruce也不知道为什么事情会变成这样。  
他侧躺在柔软的褥子上，状况更好的那侧肌肤贴着干燥的织物，Clark跟他一起侧躺在床上，从身后半搂住他，脑袋搁在他腰侧，正对着伤处，舌头反复舔舐，滑过受伤的皮肉。氪星人的舌头似乎带着某种奇特的效力，脆弱的伤处被反复舔弄，疼痛和热度交织在一块儿，热乎乎的鼻息吐在上头，高挺的鼻梁时不时蹭上腰侧，那是好似蜻蜓点水般的触碰，一下一下，Bruce有些心烦意乱，心里头像是被猫抓似的。  
粗糙的舌苔刮在遍布瘀痕的皮肤上，感官在静谧中被放大，被温柔以待的感觉悄然无声的包裹住了Bruce，有一个声音正在无声的反复说着一句话。  
他是安全的。  
Clark的呼吸间都是Bruce身上的味道。他抽动鼻翼，嗅到了战斗留下的硝烟味、些许泥土的味道、一缕淡薄的血味，还有似有若无的酒香，像是什么经久的佳酿，明明已经喝完了倒空了把容器洗刷了好多遍，还是留下了醇厚的气息。  
Clark知道Bruce从不喝酒，可这不妨碍他就是这么觉得的。  
是怎么变成这样的呢？他把嘴唇贴在Bruce的后腰上，漫无目的的想。他只是想碰他而已……既然手指太硬了，那舌头呢？  
钢铁之躯只是想用自己最柔软的地方，触碰蝙蝠侠，触碰Bruce Wayne。  
嘴唇和舌头一起贴在Bruce身上滑动，热度在后腰处开始氤氲，慢慢的，简直要蔓延全身。  
伤处还是很疼，但是开始发烫，被舔吮的湿漉漉的肌肤恍惚间让Bruce甚至有一种被泡在热水里的错觉。  
他很安全，可他感觉自己被抓住了。  
这很危险。蝙蝠侠，被超人抓住了。他挣不开，或者说不知道怎么挣开身后这个没有攻击性的外星人。  
房间里的热度开始上升，躁动的气息在肌肤相贴的二人之间弥散。  
“Bruce，你有腰窝。”Clark突然开口，带着小镇男孩特有的直白，“你真美。”  
紧绷着神经的Bruce差点就像受惊的大猫一样蹦起来——羞赧的他一瞬间简直有拿起氪石矛怼在超人脸上逼他退到安全距离的冲动——下一秒Clark舔上了那一小块凹陷，舌尖滑过的感觉激的Bruce浑身一颤，而Clark则敏锐的捕捉到了那一刻。“Bruce？”他含混不清的开口，对那一小块儿肌肤却是更加爱不释手。  
Bruce的腰很漂亮，也很敏感。而他的腰窝在这两方面都更甚。  
“……够了。”裆下一紧，蝙蝠侠内心警铃大作——多年以来的直觉让他察觉到了隐约的危险。看起来人畜无害的氪星人停下了对联盟顾问身体的暧昧舔吮，用下巴蹭了蹭大蝙蝠漂亮的后腰，然后挪动着身体往上，胸膛贴着后背，把蝙蝠侠整个人圈在了怀里。  
像是个做错了事在撒娇的大型犬。  
氪星材质的制服轻薄又光滑，防御力一流，却一点都不妨碍Bruce隔着那一层布料被身后人胸口的热气熨烫。“别浪费时间了，我们马上就要……”他一边说着一边支起身子试图主动保持安全距离，却失败了。  
氪星人的铁臂纹丝不动，Bruce觉得他那双钴蓝色的眼睛简直是在犯规。  
“好吧，我们没多少时间……”他再次尝试爬起来，神色突然变得微妙。本来搁在Bruce小腹的那只手顺着他的动作自然而然的下滑到了蝙蝠侠的裆上，而与此同时，似乎有什么硬邦邦的东西顶着弹性极佳氪星布料，戳在了Bruce后腰上。  
冷静的、什么大风大浪都见过的无所不能的蝙蝠侠打量着氪星人俊美的脸部轮廓，保持着一个微妙的表情，“……原来你们氪星的热武器是这样放的？”  
Clark觉得自己死机了。  
好死不死，小记者紧张的时候喜欢转笔。  
一捏，笔更硬了，可惜尺寸不太对，不太能转的起来。  
蝙蝠侠的脸色变得更微妙了。  
可怜的氪星人对着哥谭义警阴晴不定的脸色，可耻的说不出话来了，干巴巴的重复了一遍Bruce刚才说过的话。  
“别浪费时间……不，不，我的意思是我们没多少时间了……”  
拉奥啊……  
意识到自己说了什么、口齿不清语无伦次的小记者看着自己“似乎被性骚扰的”搭档神色惊恐，呆滞的睁大了眼，顶着一张冒烟的红脸，非常不怕死的同鸵鸟一般把脸埋在了Bruce宽阔的后背上，拒绝交流。  
主动，也出乎意料的纯情。这是蝙蝠侠在分析过后给出的评语。

氪星人的超级听力一向来能听到很多，比如说交叠在一起的身体正随着动作彼此摩擦，比如二人贴身的制服与它们所包裹的躯体分离时的声响，再比如蝙蝠侠的舌头正伸进自己嘴里和自己进行着一场真正意义上的“唇枪舌战”。  
Clark情不自禁的搂紧了Bruce，笨拙的开始反攻，把战场转移到了对方的口腔里。舌尖重重的舔过，蝙蝠侠觉得自己上颚火辣辣的，像是被钢筋刮了一层皮。  
“……轻点。”他从这场战斗中抽身，自己舔了舔，“你舔的有之前的十分之一好就够了。”  
红润的舌尖从那唇间隐约的露了出来。白色的唇彩已经在先前的纠缠中不知道进了谁的肚子，被遮掩的原始唇色暴露出来，又在争斗中变得更加艳丽。  
也更加真实。  
Bruce坐在Clark身上，饱满的臀肉压在他腿上，隔着两层制服挤压着他完全勃起的性器。超人伸出双手拢住那两个紧实的肉团，喟叹般呼出一口气。  
拉奥啊。这手感……他仿佛能感受到掌心里纤毫必现的臀大肌。  
黑暗骑士同样支楞着的性器顶在Clark小腹上，挤在两具身体之间随着二人的动作弹动，摩擦着布料。  
“你最好好好的脱衣服。”蝙蝠侠理智的警告。“我身上的是用来更换的最后一套战衣。”  
“我知道了。”Clark托着蝙蝠侠的屁股，把脸埋在了Bruce鼓胀的胸肌里含糊着声音回答，非常不老实的在对方胸口磨牙。“Bruce……”  
“嗯？”  
“……你真好。”词穷的小记者最后干巴巴的挤出了一句话。  
“……哼。”  
Clark发誓，他看见Bruce笑了。  
然后他压上去把Bruce压在了床上，捧着他的脸吻了下去。  
一个细腻的，缠绵的吻，又像是野兽，咬过猎物的每一寸皮肉。从嘴唇到嘴角，延伸到下巴，脸颊，尖尖的犬齿叼住耳垂，舌尖滑过耳廓，把整个耳尖都卷进唇齿。亲完了之后顺着脖子往下，时不时就叨起一小块软肉，慢条斯理的放在齿上碾磨品尝，也把身下这整个人都放在心上。  
堪萨斯的小镇男孩就是这么纯情，在这一点上超人也是。  
Bruce赤裸的身体上布满了密密匝匝的红痕。从脖颈一直到胸口，更有往下生长的趋势。胸肌上的乳尖在Clark的刻意挑逗下可怜兮兮的挺立着，超人变着法改变舌头舔弄的方式，一会用舌面把肉粒整个压进乳晕里，一会又用舌尖在乳晕上绕着乳头打转，就是不去吸吮中间的那一点。  
在如何品尝美食这一点上，大概所有人都是无师自通的，氪星人可能是其中楚翘。  
Clark最后张开嘴把整个乳头都含进嘴里用力舔吸，Bruce搂紧Clark哼了一声，又痛又爽。两个人摸索着急不可耐的去脱对方的裤子，蝙蝠侠有力的双腿毫无顾忌的缠在Clark身上，用平日里足够让人骨折的力气绞住了超人的腰，只不过Bruce毫不担心安全问题。  
就是感觉像锁住了一根承重柱，硌的有点腿疼。  
Clark进入的时候Bruce皱紧了眉头，按下了心里一脚把超人踹下去的冲动——毕竟能不能踹下去都是自己骨折受伤的可能性更大。Bruce泄愤般把彼此之间的距离拉的更近，在Clark特意放软皮肤的肩头上磨牙。  
进了大半，Clark手足无措的发现Bruce在流血。  
“你怎么不说？”瞪大了眼睛的超人吓坏了。冷酷的大蝙蝠瞥了对方一眼，“会有实际效果……停！你干什么！”  
Bruce觉得自己额角的血管一跳一跳的，“你塞进去了还打算抽出来？”  
“你在流血。”Clark一本正经的跟黑暗骑士大眼瞪小眼。“你流血了。”  
“……好吧。”Bruce盯着那双漂亮的、温柔的蓝眼睛，突然就露出了哥谭宝贝式的甜美微笑，一瞬间差点溺死Clark。“宝贝儿，”他勾起Clark的下巴，“你他妈都操进来了，还想出去吗？”  
这是Bruce第一次用蝙蝠侠的身份，彻底的展现出某种Bruce Wayne特质。  
又有谁能拒绝的了哥谭甜心的邀请呢？  
狂野的，温柔的，细腻的，粗糙的。这些看起来矛盾的形容词一起放在这一场性爱上，都变得和谐起来。  
氪星人横冲直撞的性器在Bruce后穴里肆意进出，习惯了这种运动的软肉层层叠叠的裹住柱身和龟头，又被一次次劈开，碾过敏感点捣进最深处。Bruce的指尖抠在Clark后背的肌肉里，如果不是对方事先变软了皮肉，他怕不是会把指甲都崩掉。怀里人身体滚烫，那份热度透过二人交叠的身体，传导到了Clark身上，烧的钢铁之躯也几乎要融化在这一份情欲里，像个普通人一样大口喘息，而二者中那个真正的普通人把快感带来的声音压在嗓子里，闷闷的、沙哑的连绵不绝的哼声挠的Clark心痒痒的。  
年长者摸索着男孩抽插的节奏习惯，扭动着腰迎合，吸气收腹绞紧在自己肠肉里驰骋的粗大异物，又软又烫的穴肉一松一驰，一下一下仿若是在主动吸吮着Clark饱满的龟头。Clark不停亲吻着Bruce，抚摸舔吮对方的身体，虔诚又心疼的用自己的唇舌摩拜过哥谭骑士的身体，每一道荣誉见证，重重叠叠在这具身体上覆上自己的吻痕。  
Clark想要他。想要Bruce Wayne，想要蝙蝠侠。  
而最后，他终将得偿所愿。

**Author's Note:**

> 是好久好久之前给@差域小可爱的生贺，现在发到lof来。
> 
> 嗝儿，看标题就明白是三代快写烂了的旧梗。
> 
> 是辆破三轮儿。
> 
> （我真的世界是第一懒）


End file.
